


Day One;Waking Up Together

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Thirty Days of Domestic Fluff [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lazy Mornings, Sharing a Bed, coming out story (sort of), just girlfriends in bed really, they are shadowhunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: “You’re beautiful, when you are half asleep” The words slipped passed her lips before she could stop them. She, herself, was half asleep, so when the thought came to mind, as she looked at the woman who laid next to her, she just said it.





	Day One;Waking Up Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm challenging myself to thirty days of domestic fluff so here's the first one
> 
> I don't own the idea of this challenge

“You’re beautiful, when you are half asleep” The words slipped passed her lips before she could stop them. She, herself, was half asleep, so when the thought came to mind, as she looked at the woman who laid next to her, she just _said it._ A warm hand came to rest on her cheek, softly stroking her cheekbone, if this is what waking up next to Helen felt like then she wouldn’t change it for the universe.

“Your bed head is something else to be desired” Helen stated running her fingers through Aline’s bangs, before they both snorted with laughter.

This was the first time they had shared a bed together, if you forget all the times they had come back from battle and completely crashed. This was the first time that Aline felt like herself, _whole_ , there wasn’t a piece missing or hidden anymore, everything she could ever want was right here in this room. Her childhood friend Alec coming out had been the push she needed to admit it to herself, and the rest of the Shadowworld, being Jia’s daughter didn’t make it easy but after a few months, others started to come out too, opening the minds of the elders. A soft smile took over her face as she intertwined her limbs with Helen’s, under the covers, remembering she could be whoever the hell she wanted to be, within these four walls.

Aline and Helen hadn’t been together long, with everything that had happened recently from the Heavenly Fire to the rift in Alicante, the pair hadn’t had much time to just be Helen and Aline. Today had been a day of rebuilding the city, cleaning up everything the demons destroyed. Only a few weeks ago had the pair met and a few days later been interrupted by Alec, finding them in the Inquisitor’s office in a rather compromising position. They just hadn’t had a moment of peace where it was just the two of them. Now they are lying in bed in Alicante, with no distractions, staring at each other.

Aline lent down slightly placing a small kiss onto Helen’s nose, smirking at her accomplishment when her girlfriend scrunched her nose up.

“I’ll be back” Aline announced pulling herself out of Helen’s embrace, grabbing a jumper she knew wasn’t her’s and walked out the room, smoothing her hair down as she went. Walking the halls of the small family apartment, she had the perks of living in with her mum being the Inquisitor, to the kitchen. Pulling a wooden tray out of the cupboard and grabbing a pair of mugs, filling them with the premade coffee, her mother had no doubt left behind. After filling a bowl with yogurt and fruits and spreading butter on the toast, Aline walked back to the bedroom. Seeing Helen laying on her front, holding a book above her head on the pillow, _‘she is a vision’_ Aline thought to herself as she put the tray down and sat cross legged on the bed.

“This is too nice” Helen said turning back over, pulling the duvet up to her armpits leaning forward asking for a kiss, which Aline happily complied. “You’re amazing” Helen tucked her hair behind her ears, revealing the pointed Seelie ones she had been gifted and settled into eating.

Finishing up their breakfast, with a quick swipe from Aline at the other’s nose when she managed to get butter on the tip. Laughter filled the room, knowing they didn’t have any duties today, they both laid back into the white bed sheets, moulding back into each other’s bodies. Between lazy kisses and stories about each other’s families, the pair spent most of the morning in bed, sleep clinging to them in the haze of the morning sun.

The spell broken by a light knocking on the door, Jia poked her head around to look inside the room before speaking

“You have visitors” Softly spoken when she saw that the pair were neither dressed or out of bed. Aline just nodding and making an attempt to move before she was dragged backwards into Helen’s arms, laughing as the wind was knocked out of her, she was flipped onto her back. Smiling up at the person she knew she would love until her dying breath, whoever moved first wasn’t important. The feeling of Helen’s lips on her own, felt like electric and all the good in the world. In that moment everything else melted away, it was only the two of them. Pulling back, a small smile on both of their faces, Aline knew this is what she wanted. _This was all she needed._

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @cobaltbane :)


End file.
